Daniel Drebin
"And I never thought I would still be in Ludendorff after 30 years.. Ludendorff, a tiny village whose motto is "Don't fucking eat the yellow snow''"! '' -Daniel Drebin to Tommy Bell Daniel Drebin is a character in Grand Theft Auto- series, appearing as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories and as a minor villain in King of The Hill. Daniel is the leader of biker gang Drebin Family. General Daniel was born and raised in North Yankton and has been good friends with Tommy Bell since childhood. Both have lived their entire life in Ludendorff. In age of 22, Daniel and his brother Val founded their outlaw biker gang and named it "Drebin Family". In 2013, the gang is very powerful in spite of Ludendorff's small size and is in control of almost all criminal activity in the state. Daniel often talks about his intention to leave the town and move to Los Santos, where he and his gang often visits, but has stayed because of Tommy, who has been most helpful with the gang. Events in GTA: North Yankton Stories During the spring of 2013, Felipe Hocker, a businessman from Liberty City, has arrived in Ludendorff to build a chemical plant. In his freetime, Hocker collects rare and valuable vehicles and hires Drebin Family and Tommy Bell to steal them for him. Hocker though tries to get away with the vehicles without paying by pitting Daniel and Tommy against each other. He tells Tommy, that Daniel has been wearing a wire, which enrages him and causes him to kill many members of the Drebin Family, before learning the truth from Daniel. Tommy then goes and kills Hocker to get revenge. Drebins are still active and powerful in spite of Tommy's slaughter. Events in King of The Hill Drebin Family has temporarily moved in Los Santos in fall of 2013 during the events of Grand Theft Auto V. Without Tommy. They operate in the Sandy Shores area, running a couple of grocery stores and other small businesses. They're also close associates of the Armenian Mafia and fellow biker gang The Lost MC. When Miklos Lipton starts his crusade to become the ultimate kingpin of Los Santos' underworld, he and his new ally, Aztecas capo Victor Sax, plan to weaken the Armenians by starting a gang war between Drebin and The Lost. Miklos disguises himself as one of the Drebin Family members and kills a bunch of Lost bikers. The war starts between the two biker gangs. Some time later, the Lost and Drebins find out, that the whole war was part of the Aztecas' plan to take down Armenians. Together, they attack Aztecas hangout, but are defeated by Miklos. Personality Daniel is a cocky and opinionated leader of the Drebin Family, but is clearly the brains of the group, not rushing so eagerly and thoughtlessly into a fight. Daniel has an unique red and white striped Hexer. Mission Appearances North Yankton Stories *Eviction Order (Boss) *Wish Granted (Boss) *Icestorm (Boss) *No Parking (Boss) *Splashdown (Boss) *Piece of Cake *Pig Food King of The Hill *Ride to Hell *Calm Before the Storm Category:Characters Category:King of The Hill Category:Criminals Category:North Yankton Stories